Quand le soleil s'éteindra
by MISSLouna22
Summary: La particularité de l'homme est qu'il sait pardonner, quasiment tout s'il le souhaite. Il y a eu un accident qui aurait pu être pardonné mais le gouvernement a cru bon de rassurer le monde. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est de détruire ces protecteurs. Pourtant personne n'a fait attention à la Civil War se profilant à l'horizon. [Participation au Challenge de Février du Collectif NONAME]
1. Neuf, Aube

**Bonjour à vous !**

.

Je vous présente donc ma participation au **challenge** de février du **Collectif NONAME** dont le thème m'a beaucoup inspirée : « _Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi._ » (Montaigne). J'ai choisi d'exploiter l'amitié prédestinée que l'auteur met en avant dans  Les Essais ainsi que (mais cela reste personnel) la dimension passionnée de celle-ci.

Les personnages et les citations de CACW restent l'entière propriété de MARVEL.

 **Réponse au défi de Cecile Tite** « _Pensez-vous que lorsqu'on écrit, on laisse forcément une part de nous-même dans nos œuvres ?_ » : Je pense que oui car écrire est une envie donc cela vient forcément de nous. On écrit en réponse à un événement, un sentiment, une personne. On écrit pour se soulager, partager, construire, faire rêver. On écrit dans un but, un but propre à chacun car chacun est unique. Peut-être m'avancerais-je un peu trop si je disais que l'homme est toujours subjectif ? Pour en revenir à moi (ce sera plus sage :p), je ne peux m'empêcher de puiser dans mon ressenti pour écrire. Par exemple, pour décrire une plaine, je note ce que moi je ressentirais face à ce paysage si j'étais dans la situation du perso avec son passé, ses pensées, etc...

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** ! (/!\ spoilers Civil War)

.

* * *

.

Le vent soufflait fort au dernier étage de la Tour Avengers. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelque temps déjà et New York pétillait de couleurs : celles des publicités, des taxis, des reflets sur les buildings. Pourtant, si l'on avait posé les yeux sur le ciel azur, si le vent avait soulevé les mèches égarées nous obstruant la vue, nous aurions su, d'un simple regard, que l'étoile blonde qui éclairait nos vies allait bientôt disparaître derrière les lourds nuages noirs grondant à l'horizon. Mais personne n'y faisait attention car c'était impossible que le soleil s'éteigne pour de bon. Tout le monde savait ça. Tous, sans exception.

.

— **oOo—**

.

 _« Ta mère s'appelait Sarah… »_

.

Son souffle était court, son cœur battait fort. Ces deux mots résumaient tout : cours et sois fort parce que le monde veut ta mort. « Ou presque. » se dit le Cap en longeant une ruelle sombre pour rejoindre leur planque.

Voilà bientôt deux semaines qu'il s'était levé contre cette loi obligeant les super-héros à s'enregistrer, bientôt deux semaines aussi que le gouvernement essayait de l'emprisonner pour trahison envers les peuples des Nations Unies. Alors qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée, avait accepté le sérum, les sacrifices, le sang pour sauver ces peuples en proie au despotisme! Alors qu'il avait encaissé le choc du réveil au XXIème siècle, la perte de tous ses proches, la solitude étouffante d'être un étranger -un étranger du temps- pour continuer le combat éternel contre le mal.

Captain n'avait jamais demandé de récompense, à part peut-être la paix, mais aujourd'hui dans l'atmosphère humide de Londres, il aurait réclamé une faveur. Elle aurait sonné comme une supplique parce qu'il était exténué ce soir, couvert de sang et de déception.

 _Faites-nous confiance,_ nous sommes les plus à même de savoir ce qui est bon pour nous. S'il vous plait, occupez-vous des négociations et laissez-nous gérer le terrain. S'il vous plait, ne nous enlevez pas nos meilleurs atouts : unité et anonymat. Par pitié, ne nous détruisez pas. Ne déclenchez pas une guerre civile. Ne nous poussez pas à nous entretuer.

S'il vous plait, faites confiance aux héros.

.

« Wanda, préviens tout le monde, on quitte la planque de suite ! » ordonna Steve à peine le porte passée.

.

La jeune fille s'exécuta aussitôt sans poser de question. Survivre s'apprend et ne s'oublie plus jamais. Elle disparut rapidement dans les couloirs menant au reste de l'appartement miteux qu'ils avaient « emprunté ». Clint se leva du canapé dans lequel il était affalé pour venir examiner les blessures de son ami.

.

« Je vois que tu as rencontré les petits toutous de notre cher Tony, » ricana-t-il.

.

Clint souriait parce qu'il était comme ça, toujours à blaguer, à taquiner, à dédramatiser. Pourtant, son sourire semblait creux, peut-être à cause de ses yeux graves. Du bleu terne qui ornait son regard depuis quelques jours. _Depuis que Tony les traquait pour le gouvernement._ Depuis qu'ils étaient passés de héros à traîtres. Depuis que l'amitié qui les avait liés lors de la période Avengers -qui semblait si lointaine à présent- commençait à se déchirer douloureusement.

Depuis que le monde ne tournait plus rond.

 _Et Clint continuera à détendre l'atmosphère car le danger les menaçait constamment_.

Pas que ça changeait beaucoup de d'habitude entre Loki, Hydra, le Mandarin, Ultron… Mais là, il n'y avait pas d'ennemis définis, juste des amis aux avis divergents, des adversaires inconnus, des équipiers corrompus, de la souffrance.

Steve grimaça lorsque Clint enleva précautionneusement des petits bouts de métal enfoncés dans la peau fine sous sa clavicule. L'armure-sentinelle de Stark ne l'avait pas raté en effet. Après un rapide constat, il lui demanda de quitter son costume pour qu'il désinfecte ses « écorchures » avant que le blond ne mette des vêtements plus communs. Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour rassembler leurs affaires, trouver une nouvelle planque, prévoir un itinéraire sûr et disparaître.

Encore.

L'archer terminait à peine de panser sommairement la plaie profonde au niveau des dernières côtes droites du soldat que le petit groupe mené par Wanda entrait dans le salon. Chacun avait leur sac sur le dos, Bucky tenait aussi celui du Cap, le Faucon rangeait le seul ordinateur portable hyper sécurisé qu'ils avaient réussi à dérober avant de fuir mais tous avaient ce regard déterminé. Déterminés à se battre pour leurs convictions, leur liberté. Ils n'attendaient qu'un mot de leur leader.

Steve se dirigea vers son meilleur ami, plongeant son âme dans la sienne par le biais de ses yeux, lui faisant un au revoir silencieux, lui demandant aussi pardon de l'abandonner une seconde fois tandis qu'il prenait doucement son sac. Il fourra son costume taché dans une poche séparée, prit le second, récupéra son bouclier et leur sourit :

.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais là-bas.

— Steve, tu ne sais même pas où nous allons, soupira la Sorcière Rouge.

— Alors personne ne pourra le savoir, c'est mieux ainsi. On se recroisera de toute façon, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Trouvez-vous un coin tranquille, renseignez-vous sur ceux qui adhèrent aux accords de Sokovie, grossissez les rangs. J'arriverais après avoir brouillé les pistes.

— C'est mon boulot ça, Cap ! Je suis agent du SHIELD alors toi tu pars avec eux tandis que moi je reste pour vous couvrir, s'imposa Clint.

— Il n'en est pas question. Ils vont nous tombez dessus dans quelques minutes donc ne discutez plus mes ordres. Filez ! »

.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes. Pour faire le point, pour se calmer, pour se convaincre que oui, tout se passerait bien. L'archer fut le premier à bouger, attrapant son sac des mains de Wanda, tout en la remerciant d'un regard puis il se tourna vers le blond en lui intimant :

« T'as intérêt à revenir en bon état sinon Natasha me tuera en l'apprenant. »

Lorsque la porte arrière se referma dans un bruit sourd, il soupira de lassitude. Ses blessures le lançaient malgré les soins de son ami et il avait une furieuse envie de s'allonger dans le canapé pour oublier quelque temps la folie qui s'emparait d'eux. Heureusement que les « au revoir » -les adieux ?- avaient été courts. Il n'aurait sûrement pas pu en supporter davantage.

Buck lui manquait déjà. Il avait besoin de le savoir à ses côtés en un semblant de sécurité. Il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau, de sentir ses doigts seulement frôler les siens, de le voir tomber dans le vide sans pouvoir le sauver, de le croire mort.

.

 _« 'Cause I'm with you till the end of the line. »_

.

Lorsque son corps était une barrière à ses rêves, Bucky avait été son seul ami. Steve ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier parce que sans lui, ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui n'existerait pas.

Soudain, la respiration lente de Steve se bloqua dans sa gorge le forçant à tousser violemment pour ne pas s'étouffer. Se dirigeant les jambes tremblantes vers l'évier, il cracha un peu de sang qu'il nettoya d'un jet d'eau. Il décida de s'asseoir en attendant l'arrivée des forces ennemies. Autant paraître un minimum en forme, comme un Super-Soldat se devait d'être.

Il contempla longuement son bouclier, mille pensées tourbillonnant, s'entrechoquant dans sa tête.

Les efforts réalisés par Bucky pour le faire entrer à l'armée avaient été un cadeau incroyable mais lorsque l'on voyait où cela les avait menés… Non, le brun ne pouvait pas savoir à l'époque l'engrenage gigantesque dans lequel ils venaient de s'embarquer, il voulait simplement faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, lui permettre d'atteindre son rêve : servir les États-Unis, la liberté, la justice.

Bucky sans s'en rendre vraiment compte avait été le pilier essentiel à la vie de Steve, le soutien réconfortant lorsque sa demande d'engagement était refusée une énième fois. C'était Bucky qui lui avait permis de ne pas perdre espoir, de garder la détermination nécessaire pour qu'un général le remarque. Bucky encore qui, par son témoignage, avait convaincu le Dr Erskine de sa contribution bénéfique à la guerre.

Il avait été le souffle doux qui ravive la frêle flamme d'une bougie d'espoir.

Steve se souvenait de leur première rencontre comme si elle s'était passée seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Bien sûr, le Sérum a augmenté ses facultés cognitives, pourtant il savait que même sans lui, il s'en serait aussi bien rappelé. Car comment oublier le moment où l'on retrouve _la seconde moitié de son âme ?_

Ils étaient en dernière année au lycée, Steve passait le plus clair de son temps à dessiner et de ce fait, était souvent perdu dans son imagination fertile.

.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait.

L'état de sa mère, affaiblie par l'hiver, l'avait préoccupé si bien qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Se précipitant pour ne pas arriver en retard, il avait été soulagé d'apercevoir entre le flot d'élèves, ses camarades rangés devant leur salle. C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit juste sur sa trajectoire laissant apparaître un garçon brun au visage renfrogné avec lequel il ne put éviter la collision. À cause de son poids plume, il fut éjecté au sol. L'autre referma sèchement la porte avant de tendre la main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

C'est à ce moment que leur yeux se rencontrèrent et qu'une force invisible les contraint à ne plus se lâcher. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent avant que la poigne volontaire du brun lui attrape la main pour le tirer. Les yeux marron toujours liés aux bleus, sa voix grave résonna dans le silence du couloir qui s'était entre-temps vidé de ses élèves :

« James.

— Steven. »

Ces quelques mots celèrent une amitié si forte que soixante-dix ans plus tard, elle les avait réunis à nouveau, outrepassant la mort. Une amitié marquée par le hasard qu'aucun mot ne pourrait véritablement décrire.

Steve sourit doucement à ces images du passé, un voile de nostalgie recouvrant son visage abîmé.

.

Il se fana brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier menant à leur appartement. Attrapant son bouclier, il le plaça devant son torse puis fixa la porte, bien en appui sur ses pieds, prêt à répliquer à la moindre attaque. Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière la barrière de bois.

Steve pouvait sentir l'hésitation de l'autre qui rajoutait à la situation qu'une attente douloureusement tendue. Les muscles bandés, le Captain ne pensait plus à sa fatigue précédente, elle n'existait plus, son corps boosté au Sérum ayant déjà récupéré.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

D'abord, il ne vit que Tony et son costume gris sans aucun pli. Puis il remarqua le gant de métal rouge qui recouvrait la moitié des doigts de sa main droite -celle légèrement cachée, celle qui n'avait pas tourné la poignée-.

Mais le plus effrayant, ce fut le noir qui s'étendait derrière le génie, le salissant par endroits de son ombre. Et ça, plus qu'autre chose, lui fit prendre conscience à quel point cette loi allait les détruire. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir.

.

« Captain, vous m'avez l'air sur vos gardes.

— J'ai eu une mauvaise journée.

— Vraiment ? Serait-ce à cause de mon Iron-Sentinelle ? l'interrogea d'un rictus Tony.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Stark.

— Avec vous, ça ne l'est jamais. Voyez où cela vous a mené.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Et vous le savez. Tout comme vous savez que l'on peut encore arrêter cette folie.

— La balle est dans votre camp, Captain.

— Croyez-vous sérieusement que ces Accords de Sokovie amélioreront la sécurité des États-Unis ? N'est-ce pas plutôt une tentative de nous contrôler, de nous enchaîner, de nous rendre vulnérables face au premier ennemi venu ?

— La fuite te rend parano, Steve ! » s'exclama le milliardaire.

.

L'emploi de son prénom troubla le blond, le ramenant quelques mois auparavant où quasiment tout allait bien, où lui et son vis-à-vis avaient noué une amitié reposant sur un respect mutuel, où Bucky n'était pas encore réapparu dans sa vie. Tony le sortit de ses pensées en reprenant :

.

« Le gouvernement aurait simplement un dossier ultraconfidentiel qui contiendrait nos informations un peu comme celui du SHIELD.

— Vous êtes le premier à dire que le système du SHIELD est facile à pirater, Stark.

— Je suis vexé que tu ais oublié mon génie, dit-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

— Votre égo n'a pas besoin que je le flatte. De toute manière, le SHIELD et le gouvernement sont corrompus. Je refuse de nous mettre en danger pour satisfaire les caprices des politiciens.

— Je vois que la présence du Soldat de l'Hiver vous a rendu amer. »

.

Le visage du brun se tordit d'une grimace de mépris tandis qu'il s'avançait à l'intérieur de l'appartement, les lattes du parquet usé grinçant de façon désagréable à chaque nouveau pas. La prise du Captain se resserra sur son bouclier tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le milliardaire qui marchait lentement vers la fenêtre de gauche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent face à son attitude désinvolte. Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait la conversation néanmoins il devait lui prouver que cette loi n'était pas bénéfique. Pour eux comme pour le monde.

.

« Je dirais plutôt que Bucky m'a fait reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que vous avez un profond ressenti contre lui.

— Est-ce si étonnant ? Il est du mauvais côté, englué jusqu'au cou à HYDRA et solitaire. Alors non, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

— Vous ne lui laissez même pas le temps de prouver le contraire ! Vous collez une étiquette sur les gens sans connaître les raisons, les difficultés, les sacrifices qui ont engendré leurs actes ! » se révolta Steve, répugné par ce jugement inacceptable et odieux.

Tony resta un instant interdit devant l'emportement de son ancien ami. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête que Barnes était un sujet sensible chez le blond.

« Aurait-on dû faire la même chose pour vous ? Anthony Stark à jamais nommé avec le surnom sanglant de « Marchand de mort ». Ne vous a-t-on pas laissé une seconde chance pour alléger votre conscience personnelle ? »

.

Les mots acérés du Captain s'enfonçaient dans son cœur comme des milliers de shrapnels. Le pire était qu'il avait raison et que les deux le savaient parfaitement. Tony rajouta en dessous de sa précédente note mentale de ne parler de Barnes pour faire sortir le Cap de ses gonds que s'il avait trouvé le moyen de cuirasser son cœur. Avec du vibranium par exemple, quasi-indestructible.

Un silence éprouvant rempli la pièce sombre seulement entrecoupé par la respiration hachée des deux hommes. Après un moment, Steve reprit en chuchotant tandis que sa voix sonnait comme une supplique aux oreilles de Tony qui sentit sa gorge se serrer.

.

« Ce que l'on a été, ce que l'on a fait ne compte pas -ne compte plus- si l'on choisit de se racheter, d'œuvrer pour l'avenir…

— Le monde ne l'acceptera pas, le coupa Tony, autoritaire. Pas après _l'accident_. Peut-être même qu'il ne le comprendra pas. Parce que le monde a peur, Steve, et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Alors notre boulot c'est de le protéger. Là, il n'est pas question de repousser des monstres de cinq cents mètres de long, de dévier un missile nucléaire, d'empêcher une ville de tomber. Il suffit simplement de signer un papier pour sauver le monde, je pense qu'on peut le faire. Je l'ai déjà fait. _(Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.)_ Et je vais bien. »

.

Steve n'avait pas quitté des yeux son ancien ami. Dans le rayon blafard de la lune, le gant de métal semblait briller d'un éclat rouge sang, lui rappelant que non, une reddition ne réglerait pas tout. Que quoi qu'ils fassent -Steve, Tony, les autres ou le gouvernement-, lui, serait toujours perdant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si sûr de ça mais, comme son amitié avec Bucky, cela semblait prédestiné.

« Je… vais y aller alors… » hésita le Captain, le visage tordu d'un mélange de détermination et de tristesse.

C'était une situation complètement irréelle. Cependant, lorsque le brun détourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il put lire dans ses traits un soulagement que Tony nierait en bloc. La lumière lunaire accentuant les cernes violacés du génie, Steve réalisa que finalement ils n'étaient pas si différents, chacun voulant simplement la paix.

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on se rende compte de choses importantes que lorsqu'il était trop tard ?

Le regard de Tony semblait s'être perdu dans le voile étoilé de la nuit. Steve en profita pour reculer lentement, prêt à se défendre quand l'autre l'empêcherait de fuir. Il était presque arrivé au niveau du chambranle entre le salon et le couloir menant aux chambres que la voix monotone du brun le fit brusquement sursauter.

.

« Fais attention à toi. »

.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Croisant une nouvelle fois son regard chocolaté, il fut submergé par son infinie douceur. Tandis que son cœur se réchauffait étrangement, son esprit se remplissait de questions. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car Tony brisa le contact visuel pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il disparut, englouti par le noir de la cage d'escalier que Steve comprit sa signification. Il en resta profondément troublé.

Parce qu'il avait le goût déchirant de l'adieu, parce qu'il avait la saveur délicieuse d'une déclaration.

.

* * *

.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Désir, Rouillé

**Bonjour à vous !**

.

Après de longs mois d'écriture, je suis heureuse d'enfin vous présenter le deuxième chapitre ! Il est beaucoup plus long que le premier, j'espère ainsi que ça justifiera votre attente.

Je remercie chaleureusement **Amanda A Fox** qui a gentiment accepté d'être ma bêta pour ces deux premiers chapitres et dont l'aide m'a été précieuse. Encore merci, tu as été géniale !

Les personnages et les citations de CACW restent l'entière propriété de MARVEL.

Sur ce, **bonne lecture** !

* * *

.

Le crépuscule tombait lentement sur New York, ville lumière. Ville hyperactive, ville qui ne dort jamais. Ville qui ne sait se poser pour souffler, pour apprécier la magie de ce moment entre jour et nuit, entre blanc et noir, entre conscient et subconscient, entre clarté et mystère. De ce fait, personne n'avait remarqué que cette ville, aussi magnifique soit-elle, était égocentrique. Quel meilleur exemple que ses éclairages éclipsant le scintillement éternel des étoiles ? Finalement, elle avait voulu être indépendante, être une fière statue de liberté, un flambeau de gloire. Elle y avait réussi qu'en laissant son âme devenir aussi noire que son ciel. Mais ce soir, sous la palette de couleurs chaudes caractéristiques de l'agonie du jour, le soleil semblait se vider de rouge.

Carmin. Garance. Cerise. Coquelicot. Grenadine.

 _Sang._

 _._

— **oOo—**

.

Le Captain traversait, sans s'en rendre compte, le long couloir. De la même manière, il entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Sam plongée dans l'obscurité, ouvrit la fenêtre menant sur une ruelle adjacente puis la poussa simplement pour donner l'illusion. L'illusion qu'il ne s'était rien passé dans cet appartement. La fraîcheur de la nuit londonienne le sortit un peu de son état machinal.

Une goutte tombait à intervalle régulier du toit, s'écrasant violemment sur le bitume, se brisant en milliers de fragments d'elle-même avant de se mêler à une infinité d'autres pour former ce qu'on appelait une flaque d'eau. Que l'on ignore, que l'on méprise, que l'on laisse succomber à la chaleur avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Alors dans le dédain de tous, cette petite goutte s'évapore.

Elle ne disparaît jamais, simplement se transforme, puis revient plus forte, entourée d'une multitude de semblables. Encore et encore. Car, comme le Bien, le Mal, l'Espérance ou toute autre chose élémentaire, ils obéissent aux lois fondamentales de l'Univers.

 _Tout ce qui existe, existe, a existé et existera toujours._

Une larme vint ébranler ce rythme parfait et Steve en fut surpris, il n'avait pas eu conscience de la laisser échapper. Il ne pensait pas pleurer, pas si tôt du moins. Un écho différent vint casser cette mélodie. L'intervalle était plus court et le son plus métallique comme si la goutte s'était soudainement écrasée sur une tôle d'acier.

Le cœur de Steve bondit dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline le fit réagir aussi vite que ses réflexes augmentés par le Super Sérum le lui permettaient. Il donna un violent coup en arrière avec le bouclier qui percuta la mâchoire de l'individu, puis entraîné par la force de l'action précédente, son poing s'élança en direction du thorax. Mais l'autre le contra de sa paume tandis que de son bras droit, il immobilisait le bouclier. Steve, acculé au mur de briques, réussit à se dégager d'un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de se propulser grâce à la paroi pour le faire basculer au sol.

Un bruit sourd accueillit leur chute.

Alors que les éclats argentés et métalliques scintillèrent en écho chez les deux combattants, que la myriade de gouttelettes projetées par le choc les enveloppa d'un doux voile étoilé, les yeux bleus s'accrochèrent aux yeux marron.

.

« Bucky ? »

.

Le brun voulut sourire cependant sa lèvre abimée le contraint à n'esquisser qu'une faible grimace. Steve fut trop choqué pour avoir le réflexe de se relever alors il resta assis sur ses hanches, bloquant ses jambes des siennes et enserrant son cou de ses mains.

La scène était comme figée, paralysée, glacée.

Il n'aurait pas dû être là, comme ils ne devraient pas rester dans une ruelle sale de Londres à simplement se regarder. Ils étaient en cavale, toujours à courir, à se cacher, à être prudents. Pas à se fixer comme si plus rien n'existait à part le ressac tourmenté de l'âme de son vis-à-vis. Pas à chercher un quelconque réconfort dans cette mer agitée de doutes. Et surtout pas à se rapprocher doucement tandis que leurs souffles saccadés effleuraient leurs lèvres entrouvertes par le combat précédent.

Steve détailla ces dernières. Légèrement rosées, elles l'attiraient irrésistiblement, il avait terriblement envie de les goûter à nouveau. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis leur dernière étreinte.

.

Pourtant il hésitait, ils ne devraient pas.

.

Parce qu'un baiser en entraînerait un autre, encore un autre puis cela finirait par quelque chose de plus puissant, de moins chaste, de plus essoufflant, de moins discret. Qu'importe la force de ce besoin de l'autre, les deux hommes savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Ce serait comme déclencher une bombe à retardement, imprévisiblement dévastatrice. Traqués, le moindre moment d'inattention pouvait se révéler dangereux -fatal ?-.

Alors le Captain prit une courte respiration avant de se relever, libérant le brun. L'humidité du sol avait taché son uniforme au niveau de ses genoux mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua. Ils étaient dans leur bulle où les mots se montraient inutiles. Le blond lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Les doigts étaient sales à cause de la chute sur le bitume de la ruelle cependant tout contre la paume à demi cachée par la mitaine de cuir, ils irradiaient de chaleur.

Alors peut-être que le contact dura plus longtemps que nécessaire, peut-être que durant ces quelques secondes arrachées à la course du temps, ils avaient redécouvert les courbes imparfaites de leur main, peut-être même que cette caresse volée était aussi intense que coucher ensemble car ils y avaient mis tout leur désir, leur peur, leur frustration, leur amour.

Puis les doigts se relâchèrent, glissèrent en s'effleurant pour finalement retomber le long du corps immobile de leur possesseur. Les pieds prirent le relai, mécaniquement. S'éloignant lentement de la fenêtre, Steve essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête, il ne savait pas si Bucky était aussi troublé que lui.

Le silence endormi de la rue fut brisé par le bruit de leurs pas et par les gouttelettes d'eau éclaboussant leurs chaussures.

.

« Que fais-tu là, Bucky ?

— Est-ce vraiment indispensable que tu le saches ? soupira le brun.

— J'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi tu as désobéi à mes ordres, insista-t-il tout en avançant silencieusement dans la rue.

— Tes ordres, ben voyons ! Je ne suis plus dans l'armée Steven, » sourit l'ex-pantin d'Hydra.

.

Le Cap se retourna pour lui faire les gros yeux. Nullement impressionné, il ricana doucement en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« D'accord, d'accord ! J'avais oublié quelques affaires alors je suis revenu discrètement. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi sautant par une fenêtre. »

Ayant repris sa marche le long des briques rouges de l'immeuble, le Super-Soldat ne pouvait pas voir le sourire insolent qui étirait tout le visage de son équipier. Un de ces sourires qui donne envie de lever les yeux au ciel ou de gifler la personne en face. Steve l'avait très bien entendu ce sourire dans sa pseudo explication ruisselant de provocation.

Or après tout ce qu'avait vécu Bucky, au lieu de l'exaspérer, ça lui réchauffait le cœur de le savoir de nouveau lui-même, léger, taquin, quasiment serein. Il lui avait tellement manqué…

.

« Buck...

— Bon c'était qu'une peluche, mais j'y tiens ! Tu sais, le nounours avec le costume bl…

— James Buchanan Barn…

— Ça va, râla ce dernier, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul face à l'autre tas de ferraille. Tu as toujours eu besoin de moi pour protéger tes arrières. Alors, oui je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, oui tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, oui j'ai menti par rapport à la peluche -je ne l'avais pas oubliée-. Néanmoins, tu m'accorderas que l'on est toujours plus fort à deux. Donc maintenant avance, que l'on puisse quitter Londres en vitesse. »

.

Disparaissant à l'angle que la ruelle formait avec une rue plus large, les deux hommes ne virent pas la silhouette encapuchonnée les observant depuis les toits, trop occupés à se chamailler. D'un mouvement feutré, le fantôme s'évanouit dans la nuit noire, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un silence pesant.

.

— **oOo—**

.

« Jarvis, quel est l'état de la sentinelle ?

— Pratiquementirrécupérable, Monsieur.

— Bien, voyons ce que l'on peut faire avec le peu de matériel de ce jet. Mets aussi en marche les radars, je veux surveiller la position de Black Panther.

— C'est déjà fait, Monsieur. Dois-je filtrer les caméras pour suivre les fugitifs ?

— Quelle question ! »

.

Il avait levé les yeux au plafond en haussant le ton parce que c'était une évidence. Ayant réussi à dégoter un tournevis et quelques autres outils, il entreprit de trier les débris de métal. Tony semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait aimé être au dernier étage de sa tour pour admirer la vue dominante sur la ville de New York car le jet l'étouffait. Il s'entendit à peine demander s'il y avait du whisky, ce à quoi son IA répondit positivement.

Quand leurs radars avaient repéré les déserteurs en Europe, le gouvernement les avait envoyés en patrouille là-bas, un ou deux jours plus tôt -il s'en souvenait mal avec le décalage horaire-. Pour aller plus vite, ils leur avaient ordonnés de se séparer : La Veuve Noire et Iron Patriot partant pour l'Italie tandis que lui et Black Panther s'occupaient de l'Angleterre.

Sincèrement, il aurait préféré être avec Rhodes, enfin… La situation était délicate ces temps-ci, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Alors avec le gros minet, ils oscillaient entre l'hôtel, l'avion furtif ou encore les sorties de contrôle.

Il y a environ une douzaine d'heures, Jarvis l'avait prévenu que deux individus pouvant être Wanda accompagnée de Steve apparaissaient indistinctement sur une caméra d'un parking dans une banlieue de la capitale. Étant seul, le génie n'avait pas eu envie de faire un si long trajet en armure. En effet, il devait laisser le jet à Black Panther qui revenait de son excursion dans la ville d'Edinbourg. Sans succès d'ailleurs, comme le précédent lieu que leur avaient indiqué les dirigeants américains.

Septique, il en avait conclu que les fugitifs, s'ils étaient vraiment à Londres, pouvaient bien l'attendre un peu puisqu'ils ne se sentaient pas en danger imminent. Tony n'avait rien dit à son équipier, seulement acquiescé quand il lui avait proposé de se poser à un café pour petit-déjeuner avant de mettre le cap sur le prochain endroit à vérifier : Birmingham.

Il refusait d'imaginer qu'il ait pu y avoir une autre raison à cette flemme. Bien sûr, son corps, son cœur, son inconscient la connaissaient.

.

« Monsieur, le Roi T'Challa sera ici dans quelques minutes.

— Merci, J'. Déverrouille le sas puis entame un appel vidéo avec Natasha, énonça le brun sans lever les yeux de son Iron-Sentinelle.

— Bien, Monsieur. »

.

Au loin, une cloche vibrait sous neuf coups de marteau. Le rayon lunaire fut soudainement obstrué par un nuage noir qui s'étirait comme un lambeau de tissu sale. Cependant le milliardaire ne le vit pas, trop concentré sur son travail. Belle illusion si l'on ignore le stratagème se jouant sous notre nez. Parce que sinon, nous aurions remarqué que ce n'était pas l'armure qui retenait son attention mais plutôt les paroles d'un certain blond.

Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait affirmé ou était-ce seulement une tentative d'intimidation ?

Y avait-il dans ses propos une fenêtre de négociation ou allaient-ils droit dans un mur ?

Tenait-il autant à son Bucky qu'il l'avait laissé sous-entendre ou lui, Tony, pouvait-il espérer obtenir quelque chose de Steve ?

Quelque chose qui n'impliquerait ni camps, ni lois, ni souffrance. Quelque chose qui ne les concernerait que tous les deux et un petit bout de terre, juste assez pour s'asseoir, observer les cerisiers en fleur puis s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Quelque chose qui, peut-être, s'il avait un peu de chance -plus que ces derniers temps- lui permettrait de partager son cœur avec le blond. Son glaçon parfait.

Le Captain avait eu l'air tellement misérable quand il avait évoqué le pardon. Tony s'y serait presque laissé prendre.

Pourtant la douleur que lui avait infligée le rappel de son passé lui avait permis de garder la tête froide : ils ne plieraient pas, c'était eux les fautifs ! Eux qui s'étaient rebellés contre les États-Unis en refusant les Accords de Sokovie ! Eux qui avaient fui n'assumant pas leurs actes ! Eux qui avaient obligé son équipe à les traquer !

C'était leur faute !

Leur responsabilité !

Leur culpabilité !

.

« Monsieur, l'appel n'aboutit pas, Mademoiselle Romanoff doit être occupée.

— Merde ! »

.

Il balança le tournevis d'un geste rageur avant de sortir respirer un peu d'air frais pour se changer les idées. Jarvis tenta de l'appeler or il semblait ne plus l'écouter. La lune était redevenue éclatante, elle se reflétait en milliers paillettes sur l'onde tranquille de l'étang. Il aperçut sur sa gauche une ombre se déplacer rapidement. Il soupira de dépit, était-ce trop demander que quelques secondes pour souffler ?

La silhouette se précisait à mesure qu'elle approchait, il distinguait à présent la combinaison noire recouvrant le visage. Tony fit craquer sa nuque avant de remettre son masque d'impassibilité, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'astre blanc. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il serait tranquille pour réfléchir. La personne encapuchonnée lui fit un signe de la main puis monta dans le jet.

La panthère était de retour.

Le brun shoota dans un caillou de la berge en râlant. Finalement, c'était peut-être bien qu'il ne soit pas seul, ça lui réussissait pas trop d'habitude.

.

« Stark, vous venez ?

— J'arrive, trente secondes ! répliqua-t-il dans sa direction, ensuite, il ajouta pour lui-même en traînant les pieds, ce n'est pas comme si on allait perdre leurs traces de toute façon… »

.

À peine monté, il récupéra le tournevis, le rangea, vint s'asseoir au poste de pilotage tandis que Black Panther s'asseyait à ses côtés.

.

« Après votre départ, le Captain est sorti par l'arrière où l'attendait son… ami soldat. Comme prévu, ils ne sont pas doutés de ma présence, Rogers vous accordant une certaine confiance suicidaire. Ils ont été surpris de se retrouver. Enfin, l'homme brun a précisé qu'ils devaient quitter Londres au plus vite, conclu platement son équipier.

— Ainsi, l'autre ne devait pas l'accompagner, chuchota Tony en analysant ses paroles. Par où se dirigeaient-ils ?

— Le sud, je suppose qu'ils vont prendre la mer. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, cependant cedevait être une diversion pour permettre au deuxième groupe de s'enfuir plus vite, déclara l'homme à la peau sombre avant de fixer le génie dans les yeux, ils vont se rejoindre forcément.

— Nous aurons simplement à les suivre pour cueillir ce joli petit monde dans leur nouvelle planque. Bien, appelons nos chers Italiens » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

.

Il avait tellement hâte de rentrer chez lui, de boire un bon verre de cognac -ou plutôt un verre de bon cognac-, de s'affaler dans son canapé de cuir pour juste inspirer lentement, expirer de la même façon, perdre son regard à l'horizon, somnoler un moment.

Peut-être aussi pour en terminer avec tout ça, y mettre un point avec la capture des traîtres pour finalement n'en garder que des leçons bénéfiques pour l'avenir. Pouvoir faire de tous les demains qui se présenteraient une journée ensoleillée. Ça serait bien, un monde en paix.

Il pouffa doucement, _quelle illusion !_ À cet instant, le brun espérait seulement pouvoir dormir un peu cette nuit, deux ou trois heures suffiraient.

Cette fois, lorsque T'Challa démarra l'appel vidéo, Natasha y répondit presque aussitôt. Elle portait sur les lèvres un joli parme ainsi qu'un sourire joueur mais fatigué.

.

« Hey Tony ! Bonsoir T'. Il est presque vingt-deux heures alors soyez brefs, nous sommes épuisés.

— Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce soir que vous dormirez chère Natasha, l'informa le super-héros africain.

— Je m'y attendais… soupira la jeune femme en perdant son sourire. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rhodey est dans le coin ? s'enquit le brun.

— Il arrive, attends, ordonna Natasha en s'adressant à la webcam puis elle se tourna pour appeler son équipier.

— Salut vous deux, dit-il en apparaissant à l'écran, il enfila rapidement un sweat. Allez-y, nous vous écoutons.

— Le groupe de Steve a réussi à s'enfuir, exposa Tony d'une voix plate. Ils étaient à Londres avant de se séparer et que l'on perde leurs traces. Le Captain, accompagné de son ami criminel, se dirigent vers le sud pour rejoindre probablement la France. Les autres ne sont pas encore réapparus mais ils n'ont vraisemblablement pas beaucoup d'avance sur nous.

— Qui sont « les autres » ? Parce que des caméras ont repéré Barton à Naples. Nous étions en route justement, les informa le meilleur ami du milliardaire.

— Pour l'instant, Wanda Maximoff est une certitude. Barton était seulement présumé mais il faudra vérifier puisque d'après vos dires, il est loin de Londres.

— Non, réfléchissez, les interrompit l'espionne, Wanda ne peut pas s'être séparée d'eux pour partir on-ne-sait-où. S'ils n'étaient que trois, ça me paraît étrange voire même inconcevable que Steve l'ait laissée seule en Europe sachant qu'ils sont en cavale. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

— Tu sous-entends donc que les informations que vous avez reçues sur Naples sont une diversion et que Barton se trouve bien avec la fille Maximoff ? questionna Tony pour mettre les choses au clair.

— C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter, acquiesça-t-elle. Cependant, ce peut être aussi une autre personne que nous n'avons pas encore identifiée.

— Nous supposons aussi que le Captain était une diversion pour que les autres puissent s'enfuir en sécurité. Si c'est le cas, ils ont dû se donner un point de rendez-vous, ajouta Black Panther.

— Ce serait logique… Bon. De toute manière, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Nous, nous restons en Italie jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que Barton n'y est pas. Vous, vous suivez Rogers et Barnes, ils sont une priorité. Surtout soyez discrets, il faut qu'ils se sentent assez en confiance pour rejoindre l'autre partie du groupe. Ça vous convient ? demanda Rhodes à la fin de son monologue.

— Comme tu l'as dit, c'est la seule chose à faire. Ok pour nous, on se tient au courant.

— Bonne nuit, les gars, » souhaita la seule femme de l'équipe avant d'arrêter l'appel.

.

Natasha augmenta le chauffage dans l'habitacle avant de désactiver le pilote automatique qu'elle avait enclenché par sécurité pendant qu'ils parlaient. James se leva pour débarrasser le poste de commande de l'ordinateur avant de se rasseoir correctement. Il vérifia la ligne d'horizon puis commença à balancer son siège de gauche à droite en observant la jeune femme.

.

« Dans combien d'heures serons-nous à Naples ?

— Deux. Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux, proposa Natasha. Je m'occupe de piloter cet engin.

— Merci, je ne te suis pas d'une très grande aide de toute manière, s'excusa-t-il. Je vais réserver l'hôtel, où as-tu prévu d'atterrir ?

— À l'aéroport de Capodichino. »

.

L'homme hocha la tête en pianotant sur l'ordinateur portable posé à l'arrière. Au bout d'une heure environ, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que James s'était définitivement endormi sur la mini-couchette, l'espionne russe glissa sa main dans la doublure de son blouson de cuir, en sortit un téléphone portable, écrivit un message, jeta un coup d'œil vers Rhodes, appuya sur la touche « Envoyer » puis le rangea en silence.

Elle reporta alors son attention sur le ciel dégagé. Il ferait beau le lendemain sur la ville italienne. Natasha y aurait bien passé quelques jours de vacances -autant qu'un agent du SHIELD peut avoir-. Se prélasser sur une plage arrosée de soleil, déguster leurs spécialités dans un _ristorante_ , déambuler entre les ruelles pour en admirer l'architecture, main dans la main avec… Bruce.

Bruce…

Son rêve coloré de vacances s'estompa soudainement face à la réalité. Le tableau de bord, la nuit, le jet, tout s'assombrissait en même temps que ses pensées.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre, pas su trouver les mots pour le retenir. Mais à présent, elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu raison finalement. Néanmoins, la raison avait-elle encore une place dans toute cette folie ?

Dans les moments critiques, les décisions prises sont souvent drastiques.

La catastrophe engendrée par Ultron en Europe de l'Est avait entraîné le départ de Banner, tout d'abord involontaire puis catégorique.

 _« Je ne suis pas un héros_ , lui avait-il asséné, _quoi que tu me dises, pour moi, les Avengers c'est terminé. »_

Alors elle n'avait rien répondu, se contentant d'un baiser pour ne pas le perdre. Elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de temps, qu'il veuille se faire oublier. Elle comprenait qu'il ne supportait plus les plaintes portées contre lui. Elle le comprenait sans pour autant abandonner.

Parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, lui aussi était un héros au même titre que Captain America ou Quicksilver, un héros qui se bat pour un pays, des valeurs, des convictions. Un héros qui se sacrifie également. Et parfois, qu'on oublie de remercier, car c'est normal un héros sauvant le monde.

Cependant pour l'homme, la femme, l'humain qui se cache derrière, la reconnaissance procure la plus grande des forces. Ne dit-on pas : _l'amour donne des ailes ?_

Des mesures drastiques oui, comme les accords de Sokovie après ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un peu plus de deux mois.

Un accident jugé « de trop ».

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'avertissements, juste des sanctions à accepter sans alternative. Steve avait refusé que des gens qui n'y connaissaient rien leur imposent une vie. À ce moment-là, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse dégénérer à ce point. D'ailleurs, elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser.

Peut-être se réveillerait-elle en sueur, empêtrée dans les draps de son lit, le souffle erratique, les yeux écarquillés, l'esprit chamboulé, le cœur affolé. La russe aurait vraiment voulu cauchemarder.

Mais elle devait aller jusqu'au bout, pour les ordres, pour Tony, pour Steve, pour le monde, pour tenter d'éviter le pire.

.

 _—_ **oOo—**

 _ **.**_

 _Cela faisait environ six mois que la nouvelle équipe des Avengers, les News Avengers, composée de la Sorcière Rouge, du Faucon, de War Machine, de Captain America et d'elle, était fonctionnelle sur le terrain. Au début, ils avaient donné un petit coup de main pour les travaux en Sokovie puis Fury les avait envoyés sur des missions un peu plus... secrètes._

 _Ils avaient infiltré un réseau de trafic d'armes construites avec la technologie Stark et Chitauri lorsque que c'était arrivé. Ils auraient pu -auraient dû- le prévoir cependant ils n'avaient pas eu un super scanner infrarouge avec une IA hyper intelligente sous le coude. Pas même une oreillette car les mafieux étaient assez méfiants, surtout avec deux recrues simultanées. Natasha était devenue la petite amie du second tandis que Sam s'était fait embaucher comme cinquième garde du corps du boss. Les autres étaient leurs contacts à l'extérieur._

 _Tout allait bien, ils envisageaient même de démanteler le réseau avec l'aide du SHIELD puis de récupérer toutes les armes cachées._

 _Oui, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans la base où ils semblaient attendus. Pistolet au poing. Sourires suffisants. Ricanements désabusés. Ça sentait mauvais. La situation leur avait échappé en quelques secondes, à peine le temps d'entendre un « Adieu Avengers. » qu'une détonation les assourdissait, projetant au sol gravats, corps, armes._

 _Dans la pièce rendue sans issue, ils s'étaient relevés, étourdis par le choc et toussant à cause de la poussière en suspension. Certains se précipitaient pour en dégager d'autres,_ _d'autres cherchaient une sortie. Elle se souvenait d'avoir vécu la situation au ralenti, les choses qu'elle apercevait tanguaient, les ombres de ses coéquipiers ondulaient dans le nuage de cendres._

 _La Veuve Noire, elle, restait immobile à analyser la situation. Les yeux braqués sur le Cap soulevant un bloc de béton armé pour en extirper la Sorcière Rouge, elle se rappelait avoir dit dans son micro « Fury, nous avons besoin de renforts ». Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de les laisser s'en tirer ou leurs projets mettraient en péril la paix relative entre les grandes puissances. Elle connaissait par cœur ce dédale de couloirs, de portes, de pièces. Tous savaient où ils étaient : au plus profond de la forteresse sous-terraine_ _de la mafia péruvienne, là où se tenaient habituellement ses chefs. Bien sûr, cet endroit n'était pas très pratique pour des manœuvres ou un repli mais après tout, n'avaient-ils pas l'avantage de la surprise ?_

 _Le plan n'était pas parfait -aucun ne pouvait l'être- et ce jour-là, la faille fut sûrement leur trop grande confiance en eux, en leur équipe. L'Homme était inventif, là où un dieu aidé par des aliens avait échoué, il avait réussi à les mettre en déroute._

 _Les New Avengers avaient fini par créer une brèche pour se dégager de l'embuscade. Remontant rapidement les étages, le Faucon eut le réflexe de scanner_ _le couloir et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il hurla soudainement : « Tout va exploser ! » avant que la première détonation ne couvre la fin de son avertissement. Les murs tremblèrent violemment, les fondations grondèrent en s'effondrant._

 _Natasha soutint une Wanda déséquilibrée tandis que Steve leur ordonnait de courir. Les bombes cachées dans tout le bâtiment se déclenchaient en chaîne, ils poussaient leur corps à la limite du possible, leur vision se troublait sous l'effort. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là ! La rousse avait déjà été dans une telle situation lors d'une mission pour le KGB pourtant elle s'était juré de tout faire pour ne plus avoir à revivre ça._

 _Mais quand on travaille pour le SHIELD, rien ne se passe souvent comme prévu._

 _Le Captain avait décidé d'attaquer à la tombée du jour parce qu'il y aurait moins de personnes dans les rues donc moins de foule pour se cacher si les mafieux parvenaient à s'enfuir, mais surtout moins de victimes si les choses tournaient mal. À ce moment-là, Natasha s'était rendue compte -plus que les autres fois- qu'il pensait d'abord aux autres, aux innocents, avant de faire attention à lui. Son bouclier lui correspondait tellement._

.

 _En fait,_ Steve était le bouclier.

.

 _Pas l'arme de destruction massive, pas le Super Soldat obéissant, pas la force incontrôlable. Non. Steve était le protecteur, le rempart contre le mal, le super-héros au grand cœur._

 _Alors quand le soleil disparut derrière les montagnes à la frontière de Colombie, déposant sur la plaine un grand voile sombre, un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'espionne en entendant le craquement effroyable du béton qui lâche._

 _Lorsque le Captain fut enseveli sous les décombres de la riche maison après avoir poussé violemment Sam, elle voulut hurler, courir pour le rattraper, soutenir les murs qui s'écroulaient. Elle voulut le sauver, tout simplement. Or à son plus grand désespoir, elle resta paralysée, les jambes flageolantes, le souffle absent, les yeux écarquillés._

 _Captain America s'était encore sacrifié pour les autres._

 _C'est alors qu'un gémissement d'effort lui parvint à travers le brouillard du choc tandis qu'une bienveillante fumée rouge repoussait les blocs de pierre : la Sorcière entrait en action._

.

Wanda ou la dernière chance.

.

 _Elle vit le Faucon s'élancer pour aider Steve à remonter alors que sous lui, les étages souterrains s'effondraient dans un fracas épouvantable. Après un coup d'œil vers Rhodes, elle et lui partirent dans la direction opposée : les malfrats ne les attendraient pas sagement pour s'enfuir._

 _Évitant les balles que les fuyards tiraient au hasard derrière eux, Natasha sollicita une seconde fois des renforts à Fury. S'ils leur échappaient, ils auraient tôt fait de liquider leurs marchandises puis de disparaître proprement sans que le SHIELD ne puisse les en empêcher, même avec ses moyens à la pointe de la technologie._

 _C'était maintenant ou jamais._

 _Enfin, « jamais » n'est pas Avengers donc disons plutôt « plus tard », sachant que ce « plus tard » en question risquerait d'engendrer des conséquences plutôt désastreuses. Bref…_

 _War Machine venait de propulser un péruvien au sol pour le neutraliser, Natasha retombait lourdement sur un autre après s'être servie d'une voiture garée pour sauter, Steve avait envoyé son bouclier vers un troisième -elle le savait parce qu'il lui avait frôlé le bras- et elle apercevait du coin de l'œil Redwing, l'oiseau électronique de Sam, repérer la dispersion des mafieux. Chacun était occupé à combattre alors elle espérait que tous les habitants resteraient chez eux pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être pris en otage._

 _La Veuve Noire para un coup de poing, renvoya son genou dans le thorax de son adversaire. Elle administra une décharge électrique grâce aux améliorations faites par Stark, l'autre sonné, tenta tout de même d'asséner la crosse de son arme sur la tempe de la rousse._

 _L'espionne aperçut alors une lueur de détresse dans ses yeux sans qu'elle n'en saisisse la raison. En était-elle la cause ?_

 _Puis une grande explosion se fit entendre._

 _Elle leva les yeux au ciel cependant, à la place du scintillement discret des étoiles, elle ne vit qu'une forte lumière orangée qui l'aveugla. L'onde de choc la projeta à terre, sa tête heurta avec force le bitume dur de la rue. Le criminel qu'elle affrontait déclencha sûrement l'alarme d'une voiture en s'écrasant sur son pare-brise._

 _Ou peut-être était-ce un de ses coéquipiers, elle ne savait pas, elle ne voyait plus._

 _C'est alors que d'innombrables blocs de béton se fracassèrent tout autour de sa carcasse immobile, ébranlant jusqu'à son âme._

 _Même privée de sa vue, Natasha comprit que les immeubles s'effondraient sur elle._

.

— **oOo** _ **—**_

.

La jolie russe ne put réprimer le rapide frisson qui secoua son corps à ces souvenirs.

Elle se força à contrôler le ciel étoilé, le tableau de bord, l'itinéraire vers Naples, Rhodes, tout ce qui pouvait distraire son esprit de ces pensées désagréables. Des situations critiques, l'ex-agent du KGB en avait vécu pas mal alors celle-là ne faisait que s'ajouter à sa liste déjà bien remplie. Mais _l'après_ était le plus horrible, le moins banal.

Les conséquences avaient été dures à accepter, encore plus à assumer. Ils n'avaient fait que leur boulot pourtant ! Ils avaient seulement voulu épargner des vies innocentes, causer un minimum de pertes.

.

Bordel, l'erreur est _humaine_ !

 _._

Parfois il faut choisir, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Et Natasha le savait mieux que personne, elle avait dû sacrifier son innocence pour pouvoir vivre.

Steve aussi l'avait dit : « _Notre mission c'est d'essayer de sauver le plus de vies possible. Parfois, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde mais on ne renonce pas._ »

En Colombie, soit ils laissaient le trafic répandre des armes très destructrices dans toute l'Amérique du Sud puis dans le monde, soit ils essayaient d'y mettre un terme au milieu d'une ville où les mafieux avaient élu domicile.

Au moins, l'opération s'était déroulée de nuit. Mais bien sûr, on n'a retenu que le négatif, les dégâts, les morts. « On » désignant tout ce que vous voulez. Puisque tous n'ont fait attention qu'à ça.

La jeune femme ne pouvait leur en garder rancune -notez le ton légèrement ironique-, les gens se sont tellement habitués à vivre qu'ils ont oublié la chance que c'est d'être en vie. N'importe quoi peut arriver : un accident, une maladie, une chute, un séisme, un attentat… La vie est fragile, éphémère, insaisissable.

Ce n'est pas la mort qui devrait nous surprendre mais le fait de pouvoir profiter d'une nouvelle minute dans ce monde. Nous devrions célébrer la vie au lieu de redouter la mort.

Natasha gardait quand même ce goût amer dans la bouche. Les dirigeants des Nations Unies les avaient condamnés pour les personnes disparues dans l'effondrement de ces bâtiments sans chercher à voir toutes celles que les New Avengers avaient sauvées.

Dans le jet silencieux, elle esquissa un sourire désabusé : l'image d'un cheval portant des œillères pour l'empêcher d'être effrayé par les imprévus de l'extérieur lui était soudainement venue à l'esprit. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, plutôt déprimant d'ailleurs parce que le cheval, confiant, mène sa carriole.

Nous ne voyons que ce que nous voulons voir.

L'opération « Rio Putumayo » était, en partie, à l'origine des Accords de Sokovie que les Nations Unies ont imposés à tous les super-héros. Natasha avait de la peine pour Wanda, la jeune recrue était rapidement devenue la cible des médias.

.

— **oOo** _ **—**_

.

 _Tandis que ses coéquipiers affrontaient les mafieux, la Sorcière Rouge repéra l'un d'eux accrocher une charge explosive sur un édifice. Malgré son éloignement, elle l'entendit crier à ses associés quelque chose en péruvien._

 _Sans plus réfléchir, elle dirigea sa magie vers la bombe, essayant de l'arracher du mur porteur. Le souffle destructeur la surprit, elle tenta de le contenir, seulement il était trop puissant._

 _Dans un dernier espoir, elle l'envoya le plus haut possible dans le ciel noir avant que ne se brise son bouclier. La force de l'explosion fut nettement supérieure à ses estimations et la hauteur trop faible pour ne produire aucun dégât. La détonation toucha les toits qui se brisèrent en nombreux gravats, emportant dans leur chute une partie des immeubles._

 _Emportant une partie des âmes vivant dans ces appartements, emportant les rires, l'éclat des yeux, l'histoire de ces familles._

 _Wanda resta un instant incapable de bouger, choquée de ce qu'elle avait engendré, écrasée sous le poids de son impuissance. Et puis, dans un élan désespéré, elle fit de son mieux pour rattraper les corps tombant sans protection, pour repousser la pluie de blocs menaçant de blesser ses amis, pour retenir l'affaissement inexorable des bâtiments._

 _En vain._

 _Elle s'acharna jusqu'à ce que ses pouvoirs la quittent. La brune réussit tout de même à amortir son atterrissage forcé avant de se relever avec une grimace pour prendre dans ses bras tremblants une Natasha évanouie._

 _Ensuite, eh bien, ensuite, elle partit les mettre à l'abri de la catastrophe qu'elle avait provoquée._

.

— **oO** **o** _ **—**_

.

Malheureusement, certains mafieux avaient réussi à s'enfuir, aussi ils en avaient profité pour filmer la scène puis vendre la vidéo au plus offrant. De loin, on ne voyait que la brume rouge faisant exploser une bombe au-dessus de la ville.

Et les médias, prédateurs avides de scoops, s'étaient jeté sur ce scandale comme des bêtes voraces, accablant la Sorcière de tous les dommages survenus en Colombie.

L'accusant d'être un traître au service d'HYDRA. _Un monstre sans cœur._

Bien sûr, les New Avengers se sentaient fautifs pourtant ils connaissaient déjà ces situations, ils savaient comment s'en protéger. Ou presque. Cependant, Wanda, fraîchement arrivée, n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur des conséquences de simples mots. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce danger si elle ne l'avait pas vécu, et sa première fois fut dévastatrice. Se sentant responsable, elle ne s'était pas défendue face aux propos blessants des journalistes. Alors petit à petit, elle s'est mise à croire tout ce qu'ils lui reprochaient, la culpabilité envahissant son esprit, son corps, son cœur comme le plus redoutable des poisons.

Wanda Maximoff s'est laissée détruire. La Sorcière Rouge fut vaincue.

Et tandis que le reste des Avengers tentait de l'aider à sortir de ce gouffre, les gouvernements ont décidé de contrôler leurs activités, faisant alors d'eux des armes que l'on peut manipuler à sa guise.

 _Parce qu'un homme sans libre arbitre est un objet, une machine._

Soudain, Natasha aperçut en contrebas les lumières de Naples. Perdue dans ses pensées, l'espionne n'avait pas prêté attention aux heures qui défilaient. Elle enclencha l'assistant d'atterrissage puis amorça la descente, l'esprit encombré de souvenirs. Rhodes se réveillait doucement à l'arrière, émettant quelques grognements dus à l'inconfort de sa position.

.

« Domanda di atterraggio a torre di controllo.

— Identificazione richiesta.

— Jet privato del governo americano, 6630.

— Atterraggio autorizzato, pista 4. »

.

En posant le pied sur le bitume de l'aéroport, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait du bien après ces heures enfermée dans cette boîte de métal. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas le temps de visiter mais elle comptait bien se gorger des merveilles de Naples.

Bruce aurait aimé un petit voyage en amoureux dans la ville italienne.

Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être possible mais présentement, il était loin de tout ça, à l'abri quelque part, proche de la famille Barton. Une ferme confortable avec tout le matériel que peut souhaiter un scientifique. Un cocon de tranquillité au creux d'un petit bois pour deux amoureux.

Or, toute médaille dorée a son revers. Car, en effet, cette maison était une planque pour le Hulk, inconnue des dirigeants américains.

 _L'antre de l'oubli._

Bruce l'avait construite après la réussite de la mission de sauvetage organisée par Natasha avec l'aide du Captain et de Stark. La victoire contre Ultron l'avait peu touchée car toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'avion furtif qui emportait loin d'elle l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pendant des jours, la rousse était restée cloîtrée dans un labo à tenter d'établir un contact, à essayer de retrouver sa trace, s'efforçant de calmer l'inquiétude qui prenait possession de son corps.

Alors, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier le soutien salvateur de Steve, les compétences bénéfiques de Tony _ **.**_ C'était grâce à eux que Bruce avait été secouru dans le Pacifique.

.

« Tu veux que je conduise jusqu'à l'hôtel ?

— Avec plaisir, Rhodes, j'ai hâte de me glisser dans des draps moelleux, » sourit-elle à son coéquipier tandis que son esprit était loin, très loin, dans un restaurant, à manger des hamburgers, entouré par une extravagante famille.

.

— **oOo—**

.

Les embruns humidifiaient son visage à demi assoupi, il fallait qu'il monte la garde mais le roulement régulier des vagues le berçait d'une manière si envoûtante. Le soupir discret de Wanda, confortablement installée sur les jambes de Sam, le réveilla un peu. Clint se secoua.

« Ils comptent sur toi, s'asséna-t-il, Morphée ne gagnera pas face à un agent surentraîné du SHIELD. »

Il se leva dans l'intention de se dégourdir les jambes. Accoudé au bastingage du cargo, il imagina, entre les deux infinités sombres du ciel et de la mer, une sirène aux longs cheveux d'encre dont la queue serait constellée de reflets argentés. Elle aurait des lèvres cerise qui appelleraient aux baisers les plus sauvages, des saphirs impénétrables pour les yeux avec lesquels elle nous attirerait doucement, lentement vers le sommeil éternel.

Or Clint Barton serait un preux chevalier accompagné de son fidèle dragon rouge au harnais doré. Grâce à son bouclier des éléments, le blond invoquerait un jet bleu d'eau, une langue rouge de feu, un tourbillon blanc d'air tandis que de sa masse de pierres, il frapperait le métal. La tornade ainsi créée s'écraserait comme un poing géant sur la vile créature. Alors Clint vaincrait, se couvrant de gloire. Il épouserait une seconde fois la femme de ses rêves, avec laquelle il aurait beaucoup d'enfants.

Cependant, il ne vivra jamais cette idylle car un éclair était en train de l'électrocuter. Par les plumes d'Horus, il vibrait, cela résonnait dans tout son corps !

Clint ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il ne voyait que du gris, où se trouvait-il ?

Tandis que la brume du sommeil se dissipait, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi, étalé sur le pont du navire, le visage appuyé contre la barrière de protection. Se redressant précipitamment, il se réprimanda -et parmi les grognements, on put distinguer : « Non mais, comment ai-je pu baisser ma garde alors que nous sommes en danger ?! » mais la traduction reste approximative-. Le blond explora de son regard perçant les flots calmes qui les entouraient sans rien apercevoir d'alarmant.

Se souvenant de son réveil quelque peu étrange, il en découvrit l'origine dans son portable jetable : un nouveau message reçu ce jour à vingt-trois heures dix. L'expéditeur n'était qu'une suite de chiffres mais Clint savait.

.

 _« Salut frangin !_

 _Les oiseaux mangent-ils des spaghettis ? Tout le monde sait bien que non. C'est plus étrange que la nourriture londonienne. Tu sais celle qui t'a coupé en deux tellement ce n'est pas bon ?_

 _Xoxo »_

 _._

L'agent jeta un coup d'œil vers ses coéquipiers, relut le message avant de le supprimer puis le rangea en silence entre les sangles de son carquois dissimulées sous sa veste. Il reporta alors son attention sur le ciel dégagé.

Combien de temps avaient-ils devant eux ? Une, deux heures ? Peut-être moins.

Wanda, Sam et lui avaient embarqué -clandestinement- au port de Ramsgate quelques minutes auparavant sur un cargo en direction de la Belgique. Il aurait préféré la classe confort qui n'incluait pas de dormir contre des conteneurs mais ils avaient été un peu pressés par l'arrivée de leurs baby-sitters.

Alors Sam avait crocheté une voiture pour leur permettre de rejoindre rapidement la mer. Depuis, ce chanceux ronflait, la main négligemment posée sur les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille.

Avant d'arriver à Zeebrugge en Belgique, ils avaient un peu plus de trois heures de voyage, bien assez pour réserver des billets de train en direction de Bruxelles. Cependant, il leur faudra être très discrets, notamment en dissimulant leur visage aux caméras. Stark, le gouvernement, sûrement le SHIELD aussi, découvriront aussitôt la supercherie et ils s'empresseront alors de les retrouver.

Or quelques minutes d'avance suffiront.

Clint passa négligemment sa main dans ses mèches blondes tout en observant l'étendue sombre de la mer. Il se dit que la nuit pouvait parfois procurer un étrange sentiment de sécurité.

.

Mais pas ce soir.

Car les renseignements apportés par le SMS étaient les suivants : l'équipe de Stark avait compris qu'il brouillait les pistes par ordinateur, noyant leur véritable position sous un déluge de fausses. En plus, ils avaient découvert leur présence à Londres, ce qui était heureusement plus le cas, ainsi que leur dispersion. Et apparemment, sa source sous-entendait l'erreur de cette décision. Clint ricana discrètement, elle pensait toujours avoir raison en matière de stratégies pour disparaître.

Sauf que, bien sûr, on ne donne pas toutes les informations à une source, à moins d'être imprudent.

Or ils ne pouvaient pas l'être. Clint espérait tout de même que leur dispersion ait été bénéfique, simplement pour gagner un peu de temps, ce temps qui leur faisait cruellement défaut.

Et lorsqu'ils auront en leur possession ce qu'ils sont partis chercher alors… Alors Clint pensera à ce bleu clair du ciel qu'il aperçoit en début de matinée au-dessus des arbres verdoyants de son jardin.

À ce bleu-vert de l'espoir.

Puis il fermera les yeux, bandera son arc pour rester vivant, pour rester libre.

Ensuite, il s'empêchera de toutes ses forces de penser au rouge. Ce rouge sang qu'il a de trop nombreuses fois vu éclabousser les murs.

.

— **oOo—**

.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça, c'est vrai. Surtout que le gouvernement ne tolérait aucun écart de conduite en ces temps sombres. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ce qu'il aurait fallu qu'il fasse : prévenir Black Panther. Alors oui, il était en train de survoler le sud de l'Angleterre, en pleine nuit, seul, en n'ayant aucune idée de quoi dire au Captain.

Mais après tout, Tony Stark fait toujours ce qu'il veut.

De plus, il avait du mal à suivre Jarvis par moments. Son IA l'avait quasiment séquestré dans le jet jusqu'à ce qu'il lui assure ne pas aller abattre le Cap. Quelque chose avait dû griller dans ses circuits pour qu'il puisse imaginer ça.

.

Peut-être que Stark aurait pu tuer Rogers, à cause de leurs caractères différents, conflictuels.

Mais…

Iron Man ne le pouvait face à Captain America, il avait été créé pour être du bon côté.

Et Tony était incapable de blesser Steve, il l'aimait _bien trop_ pour ça.

.

Il fallait simplement que le brun trouve les bons mots pour convaincre le Super-Soldat d'arrêter le conflit. Encore. La parole était un de ses meilleurs atouts alors il se devait d'essayer.

Et ignorer surtout que chacune de leurs entrevues était un supplice pour son cœur. Ce stupide cœur qui s'acharnait à aimer son bourreau, qui revenait toujours vers lui malgré les coups, les rejets, la raison. Ce stupide cœur qui se noyait dans son espoir, qui le faisait suffoquer et devenir fou.

Le temps était moche cette nuit, fidèle au cliché de l'Angleterre. Au loin, le ciel s'éclairait à intervalles rapprochés. Peut-être réussirait-il à éviter l'orage s'il se dépêchait. Pas qu'il était pressé de rejoindre T'Challa ni de quitter Steve mais… Rien en fait. Finalement, il se fichait de se faire mouiller ou non, ce n'était vraiment pas important. Comme si à travers son armure…

Il fallait qu'il arrête de divaguer quand il était stressé ! Il devait réfléchir à comment aborder Steve, à son caractère, à ses convictions, à ses fesses… Non pas à ses fesses !

Tony fit une brusque embardée tandis que le paysage anglais semblait se retourner joyeusement. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il se calme. En se posant sur le toit d'un petit immeuble, il questionna Jarvis.

.

« Oui, Monsieur, Steve Rogers et James Barnes arrivent en direction du port de Brighton par l'autoroute. »

.

Le brun espérait pouvoir les intercepter avant qu'ils ne prennent la mer. Surtout le Cap -Barnes, il s'en foutait royalement, c'était un criminel dont la place était en prison, très sécurisée de préférence-.

En prenant un peu de hauteur, Iron Man pouvait distinguer les lumières colorées du Brighton Pier, ce célèbre parc d'attractions sur pilotis. Les deux fuyards devaient seulement avoir une dizaine de minutes d'avance sur lui. S'il poussait ses réacteurs, il y serait même avant eux mais il risquerait de se faire repérer.

Mieux valait les suivre discrètement puis agir au meilleur moment.

Tony se posa en retrait sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Une voiture se gara le long des quais, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Steve en sortit, bientôt rejoint par Barnes. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le brun disparaisse entre les bateaux amarrés. Le Captain semblait faire le guet, c'était le moment.

Le blond détaillait les édifices à peine éclairés par les lampadaires alors l'homme de fer se baissa pour être sûr qu'il ne détecterait pas sa présence. Pour éviter de le faire fuir, il allait descendre, marcher tranquillement sur la berge, retirer son casque puis s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable du soldat. Et ils débattraient.

Cependant quand il releva la tête, Steve avait disparu.

Le port était vide, immobile, silencieux. Sepourrait-il qu'ils aient déjà embarqué ? Il scanna le périmètre pour ne trouver que la signature thermique de Barnes au bout de la jetée. Merde, où était-il ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il le convainc !

.

« Que faites-vous là, Stark ? »

Le dénommé sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit derrière lui, encore moins à ce qu'il vienne de lui-même.

« Je venais voir comment tu allais…

— Dans ce cas, je vais me répéter : que faites-vous là ? »

.

Le brun resta un instant silencieux : que dire pour ne pas le faire fuir ? Comment amener le sujet de manière délicate ? Comment le convaincre d'arrêter, de revenir sur sa décision ?

.

« Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire ?

— M'arrêter.

— Te sauver.

— Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

— Cela n'en reste pas moins vrai. Certes, le gouvernement est à ta recherche mais il n'empêche que si tu choisis de te rallier aux Accords, il l'acceptera. Il abandonnera toute poursuite.

— Je ne vous savais pas aussi naïf, Stark. Êtes-vous persuadé que le Général Ross oubliera mon refus et ma résistance grâce à une simple signature ?

— Il se pliera à l'avis des Nations Unies, à l'opinion mondiale. »

.

Steve ne répondit rien, or tout son être hurlait que non, Ross ne laissera jamais passer sa trahison. Ross ne pardonne pas, il se venge et Bruce devait en savoir quelque chose.

Tony remarqua que son vis-à-vis jetait de furtifs coups d'œil au port en contrebas. Si Barnes réapparaissait, Steve le quitterait aussitôt pour disparaître encore dans la nuit. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

.

« Steve, écoute… _Si nous n'acceptons pas certaines limites, nous ne valons pas mieux que nos ennemis._

— Il arrive que nos ennemis soient dans nos propres rangs. Je refuse que la politique, le pouvoir ou encore l'argent souillent mes idéaux et mes actes, je refuse que nous devenions des armes.

— Mais ce n'est pas de politique dont il est question ici ! Le monde s'est exprimé au travers des Nations Unies, nous devons l'accepter. Or comme les gens ne cautionnent pas tes actes, tu te détournes d'eux. Comment oses-tu encore prétendre être au service des civils ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis un soldat, j'agis pour la justice et la paix. »

.

Steve avait exposé ce fait comme on explique à un enfant qu'aucun monstre ne se cache sous son lit et Tony détestait cette intonation dans sa voix. La colère qui se terrait au creux de son ventre recommençait à s'enflammer.

L'habitude de Steve à se croire supérieur parce qu'il était plus calme, plus réfléchi, parce qu'il avait connu la guerre ou toute autre connerie de ce genre, le mettaient hors de lui. Bordel, il n'avait même pas trente ans et le brun approchait la cinquantaine ! Et Steve se permettait de lui parler tel un père à son gosse ?

Qui faisait preuve d'irresponsabilité ici ?

Qui faisait sa petite crise en envoyant tout balader ?

Qui agissait en _gamin_ ?

De plus, ça l'arrangeait bien de dire ça. Un soldat ! Un soldat, ça obéit aux ordres, qu'importe qu'ils soient justes ou non. Un soldat en fait c'est une arme entre les mains des gouvernements. Et puis, il semblait bien vite oublier quelques petits détails.

« Tu es aussi un Avengers. »

Et tout ce que cela implique. Les Avengers sont une équipe qui a été créée pour protéger, défendre et venger la Terre. Pas ce petit bout de pierre perdu dans l'immensité de l'Univers mais la race humaine, son éphémère beauté, son intelligence surprenante, sa compassion sans limite et sa propension à l'autodestruction comme chaque être, comme chaque cycle, comme chaque étoile qui meurt pour renaître. À l'infini.

Et Steve le sait.

.

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à partir sans un regard en arrière pour sauver un fantôme du passé, assène Tony dont la voix laisse transparaître quelques accents accusateurs.

— Je n'ai forcé personne à me suivre.

— Mais tous te suivent car tu es le leader. Te rends-tu compte que tu les mènes à leur perte ? Tu n'agis que pour toi, pour ton petit bonheur idyllique ! As-tu pensé à eux ? Aux conséquences que cela aura pour eux ? Aux conséquences que cela aura pour toi ?

— Bien sûr que oui, je prends toujours soin de mes hommes ! Crois-tu réellement que je me suis jeté dans ce combat sans m'y être préparé ?

— Clairement, oui. _-Tony s'arrêta en lisant la pointe de douleur apparue dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Cependant, il n'avait pas terminé.-_ T'es-tu dis que même si tu rendais la mémoire à Barnes, jamais tu ne le retrouveras ? _-Il fit à nouveau une pause, il avait toute l'attention de Steve maintenant.-_ Tu es un fugitif, Barnes est un criminel qui doit payer pour ses actes. Dans le pire des cas, tu seras emprisonné et lui abattu. Dans le meilleur, tu seras libre et lui en prison.

— N'est-ce pas en partie à cause de ça que j'ai choisi de me battre ? Pour avoir la possibilité d'être ensemble, celle qu'on nous refuse depuis le début ?

— Il y en a une autre.

— En effet, se mettre nous-mêmes un collier puis tendre la laisse à Ross.

— Tu ne comprends pas… Ces accords ne sont que des limites pour avancer dans la bonne direction. Le libre-arbitre est essentiel, je ne le dénigre pas mais ce que nous sommes est tellement puissant, pour ne pas dire dangereux, qu'il ne peut être le seul juge de ce que nous faisons. Nous avons besoin de lois pour réussir à nous contrôler, pour rester des héros. Regarde-toi, un hors-la-loi, un traître, un déserteur, un paria. Le monde ne veut pas de ce Captain-là, il a besoin du Super Soldat patriote, fidèle, protecteur, loyal. Et je sais que tu peux le redevenir, il suffit simplement de te rendre. »

.

Ces mots, comme un coup de poing dans le thorax, lui avaient coupé le souffle. Il recula de quelques pas comme pour en amortir le choc. Il lui sembla reprendre conscience avec la réalité et elle le gifla avec force.

Tony, qui n'avait jamais supporté d'entraves, qui brandissait fièrement sa liberté de pensée et d'acte à la face du monde, qui jurait que par lui-même, endossait à présent le rôle de porte-parole d'idées qui ne lui ressemblaient absolument pas.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Quel élément l'avait persuadé d'adhérer à la décision des Nations Unies ?

Et puis… Il y avait le fait que Stark, depuis ces stupides Accords, ne cessait de le trouver pour essayer de le convaincre. En fait, dans chacun de ses mots, dans chacun de ses gestes, le milliardaire pensait à lui, malgré tout. Et ça, plus qu'autre chose ébranla Steve.

Parce qu'en dépit de leurs caractères, leurs opinions, leurs choix, leurs amis, leur passé et tout ce qui les constituait en tant que personne, Tony n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui.

.

— **oOo—**

.

Il avait enfin réussi à dégoter un bateau assez puissant pour traverser la Manche. Caché sous sa casquette, le brun se dirigea vers la voiture pour prévenir Steve. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il entendait distinctement des voix.

Un mauvais pressentiment courait le long de sa colonne.

En restant à l'abri d'un angle de mur, James Barnes observa un instant Stark en armure parler à Steve. Enfin parler… Lui retourner le cerveau plutôt, comme d'habitude. Son intuition se confirma alors en apercevant le blond chanceler. Il le connaissait et savait donc que le brun avait dû heurter une corde sensible. Steve Rogers hésitait, Steve Rogers était en train de douter et ça ne devait _pas_ arriver !

Il vit rouge.

Sortant son glock en y fixant le silencieux, il tira sans autre forme de procès sur l'intrus. Bien entendu, la balle n'engendrerait aucun dégât mais au moins il lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. La rage bouillonnait dans ses veines or il était étrangement calme.

« Tu ne l'auras pas, se répétait-il, tu ne me le voleras pas maintenant que je l'ai pour moi. »

.

— **oOo—**

.

Tony fut surpris. Ne sachant comment réagir -répliquer, ne pas répliquer ?-, il remarqua que Steve paraissait étonné de voir Bucky ici. Chacun se fixait, immobile et le temps semblait s'être arrêté, figé dans une soudaine inspiration. Le souffle restait bloqué dans la gorge, anticipant les évènements. Seul le martèlement désordonné de leurs cœurs brisait le silence. Or qui y faisait attention ? Bourdonnement étouffé si futile par rapport à la profondeur des regards.

« Dégage ! »

Le hurlement de rage que laissa échapper le Soldat de l'Hiver ébranla les deux hommes en hauteur. Il résonna un instant dans l'air du soir sans que personne ne bouge. Puis, le canon du pistolet cracha une seconde balle.

Et Steve sentait que c'était celle de trop, celle que Tony n'accepterait pas, celle qui ferait tout dégénérer.

Alors pour montrer qu'il voulait calmer les choses, il se plaça en une fraction de seconde devant le milliardaire pour parer de son bouclier le projectile. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander d'arrêter d'envenimer le débat lorsqu'une chaleur impromptue le réduit au silence.

.

Il se sentit chuter.

Chuter vers le ciel.

Le ciel qui se reflétait dans la mer.

.

— **oOo—**

.

Qu'il le haïssait pourtoujours s'interposer entre Steve et lui. Il ne le laissera pas s'en sortir comme ça. Barnes allait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs.

Lorsque la seconde balle fut tirée, Tony s'était déjà préparé à répliquer. Toute la tension accumulée dans ses muscles se focalisa dans son rayon qui jaillit de sa paume pour foncer vers le criminel. Il y avait une telle détermination dans le mouvement que le tir fut bien plus rapide, précis et puissant que n'importe quel autre.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que sa vision était obstruée par une masse bleue sombre.

Et dans un ralenti malsain, il ne put qu'observer le rayon destructeur heurter le dos du Captain. Le Captain qui l'avait protégé de l'attaque de son meilleur ami. Le Captain, le seul homme qu'il chérissait peut-être plus que sa propre vie.

.

Il le contempla avec une immobilité morbide basculer en avant, vers la rue en contrebas, vers le _vide_.

Et Steve ne savait pas _voler_.

Tous ses membres ne répondaient plus, il avait l'impression d'essayer de s'extirper d'un chewing-gum.

Figé par l'horreur de son geste.

.

Dans un état second, il vit Jarvis prendre les commandes pour dissocier son armure. Les fragments de métal quittèrent son corps comme une coquille qui éclate, laissant à nu l'être fragile. Ils se fixèrent du mieux qu'ils purent sur le blond -n'étant pas conçus pour lui- pour tenter de le protéger de l'impact. Et tandis que les répulseurs se mettaient en marche, ralentissant la chute durant les quelques mètres restants, Tony sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Il heurta le sol dur du toit sûrement en même temps que Steve s'écrasait sur le bitume des docks.

La lumière des répulseurs était bien trop aveuglante dans l'obscurité nocturne.

.

— **oOo—**

.

La douleur engourdissait tout son être. Toutes ses sensations semblaient atténuées par un cocon de coton. Malgré ça, il sentait clairement la large déchirure brûlante qui transperçait son dos. Il pouvait presque entendre le flot continu qui s'échappait de la plaie.

Il était en train de _se vider de son sang_.

Et dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il se dit que ce n'était pas très bon pour lui. Même s'il était Captain America. Parce que dans ces veines courrait le Sérum du Super Soldat.

Or, après tout, le noir, c'est reposant. Il était _si_ fatigué.

.

— **oOo—**

.

Le corps de son meilleur ami tombait du toit et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était se laisser submerger par de vieilles sensations. Sa vision se flouta tandis qu'il se sentait frôler les doigts de Steve avant de chuter dans un gouffre sans fond. Puis, il revit les tourments de son esprit lorsqu'un peu trop proche de se souvenir de son ancienne vie, on lui injectait une substance qui l'enfonçait toujours plus dans les limbes de l'oubli.

Et il avait l'impression de tomber, tomber, encore et encore, à n'en jamais se relever, à ne jamais revivre.

Quand il réussit à s'extirper de ses réminiscences, Captain America était étendu sur le sol avec l'armure d'Iron Man brisée en milliers de fragments. Autour de lui, une flaque pourpre grandissait dangereusement.

Récupérant le bouclier qui avait roulé un peu à l'écart, Bucky le fixa sur son dos, dernière défense contre l'ennemi. Le brun se précipita aux côtés du soldat, fit un rapide état des plaies avant de déchirer sa veste pour faire une compresse. Il entoura le torse de son ami d'une bande pour la maintenir en place. Une fois ceci fait, il prit dans ses bras l'être inconscient pour le mener jusqu'au bateau déniché.

Le bois de l'échelle d'embarquement craqua sous leur poids. Il déposa précautionneusement le blessé sur la couchette de la cabine puis démarra les moteurs. Une fois éloignés des docks et n'étant pas suivis, il bloqua le gouvernail avec le bouclier dont il ne savait que faire.

Les flots étaient sombres, agités, pernicieux au-delà de la passerelle. Le ciel tout aussi obscur n'allégeait en rien l'atmosphère. Il s'en détourna pour donner les premiers soins au blond inconscient.

Steve allait devoir tenir le coup. Il le fallait.

.

— **oOo—**

.

Tony contemplait la lumière vacillante des phares du bateau disparaître à l'horizon. Il était incapable de bouger depuis que son armure s'était dissociée de son corps.

 _Il avait tué Steve._

La voix électronique de Jarvis dans son oreillette n'était qu'un murmure assourdi.

 _Il avait tué Steve._

T'Challa grimpa à son tour sur le toit, en s'arrêtant toutefois quelques mètres derrière lui. Il le félicita pour sa diversion. Grâce à lui, il avait pu poser un traceur dans les affaires des fuyards. Ils vont nous mener au reste de l'équipe, déclara-t-il. Mais Tony n'écoutait pas, Tony n'écoutait plus.

 _Il_ _avait_ _tué_ _Steve._

La panthère se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Or lorsqu'il se renseigna auprès de son coéquipier, il se heurta à un long silence insondable.

 _Il_ _avait_ _tué_ _Steve._

Le roi décida alors de laisser l'ex-Avenger tranquille en l'informant cependant qu'il l'attendait dans le jet. Il se détourna lentement de l'autre homme, ennuyé d'être impuissant à cet instant en tout cas. Il descendit du toit en s'accrochant aux briques affleurantes.

 _Il avait tué Steve._

Tony ne distinguait plus à présent les phares de l'embarcation. La mer n'était qu'une étendue sombre qui se mouvait inlassablement. Le ciel qu'un espace obscur parfaitement immobile. Et ses démons enflaient entre les deux, dévorant les contours, les couleurs, les lumières.

 _Il avait tué Steve._

Peu à peu, son âme devenait noire. Le brun ne pouvait plus voir les étoiles, il n'y avait plus d'étoiles. Il n'y avait plus de lueurs d'espoir.

 _Il avait tué Steve._

Tout son être hurlait, paradoxalement en silence. Tony avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir. Le repos ne viendrait jamais après ce qu'il avait fait. Après toutes ces années. Après avoir…

.

 _Il avait tué Steve._

 _Il avait tué Steve._

 _Il avait tué Steve._

 _Il avait tué Steve !_

 _._

— **oOo—**

.

Avant de reprendre le gouvernail, il fit tout son possible pour stabiliser l'état du Super Soldat. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre sa respiration et ça l'effrayait. Alors il chuchota, lui qui désormais ne s'exprimait que rarement :

« Steve, quand nous aurons terminé, il faudra que tu arrêtes tout ça. Parce que ça te détruit plus que tu ne le crois, et je ne le supporte pas. Alors si ce n'est pas toi qui pars, ce sera moi. »

Parce qu'avant Bucky sauvait Steve des bagarres de rue. Parce qu'à présent le Soldat de l'Hiver les déclenchait.

.

* * *

.

 **To be continued...**

MISS.


End file.
